Awakening Darkness
*You must have a Demon butler. |kills= * Gannicus (level 112) |items= }} Nightmare's of the Demon Talk to the Chief servant. He will tell that the Demon butler had some nightmares. *'Chief servant:' Player, hello. *'Chief servant:' Your the one who Alathazdrar is working for right? **Yes ***'Chief servant:' Alathazdrar has a problem. **Alathazdrar? ***'Chief servant:' Also known as "Demon butler" ****Yes ***'Chief servant:' Your butler has a problem. ****No *****'Chief servant:'Oh, than it was someone else. **No ***'Chief servant:'Oh, than it was someone else. Dialogue from "has a problem." *'Chief servant:' he has nightmares. Though, when he wakes up, he can't remember the nightmare. *'Chief servant:' I have heard that you can get into someone's nightmare, using magic. *'Player:' Yes... *'Chief servant:' Can you please help my friend? I might be able to lower the prize of the servants. **Yes ***'Chief servant:' Thank you. ***'Player:' Then I will make a Dream potion. **No ***'Chief servant:' Alright. I you want to help your loyal butler, who work's way to hard for you, talk to me again. Now you must make a dream potion. (Fill an empty Dream vial with water to create a Dream vial (water). Next, add a Goutweed to create a Dream vial (herb). Finally add Ground astral rune to make to make the Dream potion.) Go to your house and talk with the Demon butler. ***'Demon butler:' Hello Master ***'Player:' You look tired. Maybe you should take a nap. ***'Demon butler:' Dost thou wish me to sleep? ***'Player:' Yes. ***'Demon butler:' But I have nightmares! ***'Player:' I know. I want to cure that. But then you must sleep first. ***'Demon butler:' Alright. ***'Player:' Wait drink this! Dreamworld You are sucked in a room. Everything is burning. You see Alathazdrar. And a demon. Alathazdrar is siting on his knees and the demon is siting at a throne and his legs are on the demon butler. You see that Alathazdrar's skin is partly burning, due the demon's legs. Screen fades black. You see the same demon, dying. Alathazdrar, is standing close at him. They are talking. The demon dies. Alathazdrar seems scared. Screen fades black. You see Alathazdrar serving another demon. A human appears. With a sword he kill's the demon and then uses a book to put his soul in. Screen fades black. You see Death and Alathazdrar. Death, fires Alathazdrar for some reason. Screen fades black. You see Me and Alathazdrar, Alathazdrar seems to be happy. Screen fades black. You see a magician, using a spell on an demon skeleton. Demon skeleton start's to stand up. Screen fades black. You see the demon again. Killing you. Screen fades black. Alathazdrar is crying. Screen fades black. A small Alathazdrar is burning in the demon's hand, the demon is laughing. Screen fades black. You see the world burning. Screen fades black. The dream ends. Talk to the demon butler. *'Demon butler:' So even thou could not remove the nightmare? *'Player:' No. Though I can tell you about the nightmare. *'Player:' First: **I saw the world burning. **I so us. You was looking happy. **I saw you serving a demon. A human did appear and killed the demon using a sword. The soul was sucked in a book. **I saw you working for Death and getting fired. **I saw myself get killed, by a demon. **I saw you working in a room where everything did burn. I saw you as a serving as a footrest. It did clearly hurt you. **I saw a demon dying telling you something and you was scared. **I saw you crying. **I saw you burning in the hands of a demon. **I saw a magician using a spell on a skeleton. The skeleton began to stand up. *'Player:' Then: **I saw the world burning. **I so us. You was looking happy. **I saw you serving a demon. A human did appear and killed the demon using a sword. The soul was sucked in a book. **I saw you working for Death and getting fired. **I saw myself get killed, by a demon. **I saw you working in a room where everything did burn. I saw you as a serving as a footrest. It did clearly hurt you. **I saw a demon dying telling you something and you was scared. **I saw you crying. **I saw you burning in the hands of a demon. **I saw a magician using a spell on a skeleton. The skeleton began to stand up. Etc. If you did the wrong order: ***'Demon butler:' It might be my dream, but it dost not make sense to me. If you did the correct order: ***'Demon butler:' Thou did it! ***'Demon butler:' The dream was about Thammaron. My first master. ***'Demon butler:' Died in Uzer. Told me that he would kill me. ***'Demon butler:' If he would get back to life. ***'Demon butler:' Seems like he will get back to life soon! ***'Player:' That's terrible! ***'Demon butler:' Maybe thou should guard his body. ***'Demon butler:' So no mage can get close. Thammaron's body Go to Uzer, either via magic carpet or by foot. You will meet a group of mages. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Player! *'Mage:' Who is that? *'Lord Kar'loriora:' An good friend. He is the one who gave me this orb. *'Mage:' Really! You are the greatest! **Thank you! **Of course I am! **I couldn't have done it without Kar'loriora's help.' *'Mage:' Allow us the introduce ourselves. We are the mage's of-/Zamorak (if you've chosen to be a Zamorakian) *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Guthix/Saradomin/Seren/Armadyl etc. *'Mage:' I'm Lord Gor'gan. *'Lord Gor'gan:' That man there is Lord Gar'dos. *'Lord Gor'gan:' And he is Lord Kro'nor. *'Lord Gor'gan:' That's Lord Sha'kri. *'Lord Gor'gan;' He is Lord Dar'rai. *'Lord Gor'gan;' And he is Lord Wem'owt. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Hey, can you help us with something? *'Player:' Sure! *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Good, lets enter our base! You come at the base. How it looks depends on which god you follow. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Player, you must help us. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' But first I want to ask you something. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Every mage is the mentor of an adventurer. Can I be your mentor? **Yes *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Thank you. **No *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Oh... *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Alright. Mages call you warriors. *'All mage's:' Orokai Kinon omashu earo! Several adventurer's appear *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Our task is to collect runic energy. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Let's choose what energy you must collect. You must collect runic energy at the altar. What kind of energy depends on each player. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' You must collect both the element of air and the element of blood. (for example) *''Lord Kar'loriora hands you a uncharged air stone an uncharged blood stone as well as a teletap.'' Go to the air altar and charge the air stone by using it on the air altar. Then go to the blood altar and do the same. When you charged both, then use the teletap to return to Lord Kar'loriora. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' You returned already? You where second. Only Gannicus was quicker than you. He had to charge both the soul and random stones. *'Gannicus:' Heh. How do you like being second? **Well, I've done my task correctly. **Next time, I will be first and you will be second. **I don't really like it. All dialogues go too: *'Gannicus:' Heh. Quit your speech, you collarbone! *'Player:' ... *'Gannicus:' Heh. Nothing to say anymore right? Mr./Mrs. collarbone? *'Player:' Stop calling me collarbone, I'm player! *'Gannicus:' Heh. Heh. That name is more worse than collarbone! *'Player:' Grrrrr. *'Gannicus:' Heh. Did I make you angry? **Yes All dialogues go too: *'Gannicus:' Heh. I knew it. **No *'Gannicus:' Heh. You appear to be... All dialogues go too: *'Gannicus:' Heh. And collarbone, erm player... *'???:' Gannicus, leave him alone. *'Gannicus:' Heh. Alright... *'???:' Just ignore Gannicus, he likes to fight and he is trying to start one. *'???:' You should go to his mentor, Lord Sha'kri and complain. *'???:' Master, here are the stones. *'Lord Wem'owt:' Good! *'???:' Sir I've returned! *'Lord Gor'gan:' Well done! *'Gannicus:' Heh. Ronin, you are only fourth. *'Ronin:' ... *'Gannicus:' Shall I call you Toothy from now on? *'???:' Still trying to pick a fight huh? *'Gannicus:' Hmmm. Are you interested? ??? show's his fist *'???:' You know this one? ??? show's his other fist *'???:' That's his brother. ??? take's his dragon battleaxes *'???:' You was looking for a fight and you found it. *'Gannicus:' At least you have a backbone. I will pull your backbone out of your body! The two are fighting. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Stop that right now! Zirox afai ario orka! Lord Kar'loriora shoot's fireballs on the fighting couple. They stop. *'Gannicus:' Sorry sir. It won't happen again. *'???:' Knowing you, it will happen again. The last three come in *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Seems like you guy's are finished now. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Good. I will soon give you a next task. *'Gannicus:' Heh. Alright Mruler. Let's go outside and finish this fight. *'Mruler:' No. *'Gannicus:' Ronin, what about you. *'Ronin:' No. *'Gannicus:' Heh. What about you, collarbone? *'Gannicus:' Oh, I main player. *'Player:' ... *'Gannicus:' Come to Edgeville and talk with me if you want to fight. Gannicus uses amulet of glory teleport *'Ronin:' Don't do it... *'Mruler:' Ronin, you have not the right to tell him/her what to do. It's his/her choice. *'Mruler:' But Player, if you go, you better prepare yourself well. Gannicus is no weak opponent. ** I want to fight him. ***'Mruler:' Here is a teletab so you can return here if you finished. ***'Mruler:' I think Gannicus is waiting in Rimmington. He lives there. ***'Mruler:' Also, please don't kill him. You will make the mage's angry. That might be terrible for our god. ** I don't want to fight him. ***'Mruler:' I understand. But if you reconsider it. Here is a teletab so you can return here after the fight. ***'Mruler:' Here is a teletab so you can return here if you finished. ***'Mruler:' I think Gannicus is waiting in Rimmington. He lives there. ***'Mruler:' Also, please don't kill him. You will make the mage's angry. That might be terrible for our god. Gannicus' Challenge Go to Rimmington with your best combat gear. Even if you chose not to fight him, else the wizards will never tell the next task! Talk to Gannicus. He is somewhat north of Rimmington. *'Gannicus' So you came. You are properly no coward after all. *'Gannicus:' Heh. Then shall we begin? **Yes ***Starts fight **No ***Ends dialogue Gannicus uses two Dragon maces. He uses Frenzy and Havoc. When he is on 1/2th of his LP he begins to use Deathsmash. He uses his maces to hit the ground, what makes a gap in the ground. Hitting your hard! When he is almost death he will eat and a cutscene will play: *'Gannicus:' Player, can I trust you? *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Gannicus:' Are you a Zamorakian? *'Player:' Yes/No If yes: *'Gannicus:' Then I might not be able to trust you. Throws teletab on the ground If no: *'Gannicus:' Good. *'Gannicus:' Mruler found something out. *'Gannicus:' The magicians aren't planning to wake the one they told you. They want to wake Thammaron. *'Player:' What? *'Gannicus:' They use illusionary magic. The base we are in, is just Thammaron's lair. *'Gannicus:' We must stop them. But do you have question's first? **Why did you wanted to fight me? ***'Gannicus:' Heh. That was to lure you out of the base. And to test your strength. **How did Mruler found that out? ***'Gannicus:' Mruler doesn't thrust mages. When he meet's mages he always uses protect from magic. ***'Gannicus:' This made the mages illusionary spell not to work against them. **So what do I have to do? ***'Gannicus:' To help us stop them of course. ***'Gannicus:' But now we must return to the base. Memory hunt *'Lord Gor'gan:' You two. You're hare just in time. *'Lord Gor'gan:' I will give you the next task. *'Lord Gor'gan:' Everyone please wear the amulet's we gave you. If you did destroyed the amulet or have the amulet banked *'Lord Gor'gan:' I see you don't have it with you. Here a new one. *'Lord Gor'gan:' We are looking for the memories of Thammeron/Other. *'Lord Gor'gan:' Everyone will go with their mentor to specific locations so the mind will be restored in no time. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Player, lets go! You come at the ruins of Uzer. If you are a non-Zamorakian, put protect for magic on! *'Lord Kar'loriora:' These are the ruins of Uzer. Thammaron died here. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Let's go back in time. You see golems and Zamorakian's fighting. One Zamorakian run's though you. *'Soldier:' They sent clay on us? *'Soldier #2:' Uzer will soon fall. *'Soldier #3:' Look out! *'Soldier #2:' What! *'Corporal:' Stand and fight! *'Soldier #1:' Yes Corporal Bar'rak! *'Soldier #4:' Ahhhh! *'Corporal Bar'rak:' Ahhhh. He is coming! Thammaron appears *'Thammaron:' Uzer will fall within 30 minutes! *'Menaphite officer:' Use the elite golems! Elite golems attack Thammaron. Thammaron destroys many of them. But they attack with magic arrows. Thammaron walk's back to the portal. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Quickly follow him. *'Corporal Bar'rak:' Argh! When you enter the portal. *'Thammaron:' Urg! *'Thammaron:' I swear... I will return and I will make this land suffer more than anything else, those people... will defy each other with your screams... No one will be able to save you from your... extinction... *'Thammaron:' Footbench... even... y...ou... I will... kill... even... you... *'Lord Kar'loriora:' You where slow... What took you so long? *'Lord Kar'loriora:' He's already dead! The memory ends. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' That was quite some piece of history we saw here. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Let's return to the others. You and Lord Kar'loriora teleport to the base. *'Lord Gar'dos:' Hello. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' We got one of the memories. *'Lord Gar'dos:' Then your second. *'Lord Gar'dos:' Though we had an really short one. *'Lord Gar'dos:' Ah, others come in. *'Lord Wem'owt:' Here we are! *'Mruler:' ... The mages begin to talk *'Mruler:' Player... come... (if you are no Zamorakian) *'Mruler:' ... (if you are a Zamorakian) Zamorak's part Stay in the room. *'Gannicus:' Heh... Only fourth?! *'Lord Sha'kri:' We had a long memory. Besides some guys attacked us first. *'Ronin:' Here we are! *'Gannicus:' Heh... fift! *'Lord Kro'nor:' Humph! *'Lord Dar'rai:' Seems like we where 6th. *'Lord Gor'gan:' Really... Last? *'Gannicus:' Heh... Skip the other god's part and go too Hunt for Blood Other god's part Go outside, Mruler will talk to you. *'Mruler:' What did you saw? *'Player:' The battle of Uzer... *'Mruler:' Awww, that was a cool thing. We only had the council meeting with Zamorak, just before they would attack Zaros castle. *'Mruler:' But I've a plan. You are the one who gave them the orb right? *'Player:' Yes. *'Mruler:' Steal it back when I give the sign. *'Mruler:' Let's return to the base. I saw Gor'gan come in. I think he was the last one. *'Mruler:' Don't forget to put your protect for magic on! Hunt for blood *'Lord Gar'dos:' Now we need to return Thammaron's blood. *'Lord Gar'dos:' Though his blood is lost in time. *'Lord Gar'dos:' Lucky the blood of normal blood demon's will do. *'Lord Gar'dos:' So we must kill some until we have 7 piece's of perfect demon blood. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' We must go to the infernal dimensions. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' You better prepare yourself well. Talk to me again if you want to go. Slay all Blood demon's (level 110) and if you killed one, Lord Kar'loriora will magically take their demon blood. If the demon blood is not good enough: *'Lord Kar'loriora:' No, this blood is not good enough. Slay another one. If the blood is good enough: *'Lord Kar'loriora:' This blood is perfect... Almost perfect. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' I think that the blood of these demon's isn't good enough. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Luckily I know a place where a better blood demon lives. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' He is known as Chronozon. *'Player:' ... Lord Kar'loriora teleports you to the Edgeville Dungeon. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Death... *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Luckily I have something to return him! Lord Kar'loriora takes the orb. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Amorio alkai kuran dorok! Suddenly much undead appears. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' That spell was a bit too strong! *'Lord Kar'loriora:' I give you rune's that can kill Chronozon. Lord Kar'loriora gives you 120 air runes, 30 water runes, 30 earth runes and 30 fire runes. *'Chronozon:' I'm back... Chronozon look's at you. *'Chronozon:' You... The undead creature's are all level 130. Chronozon is 150. More undead creature's spawn each 20 seconds. Chronozon will use stronger attacks than earlier. Once defeated, Lord Kar'loriora will magically take his demon blood and put's it in a bottle. Then Lord Kar'loriora fire's an powerful spell on all remaining undead, killing it all. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Good job! Lord Kar'loriora teleport's you back at the base. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Where are the others? *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Where we first? *'Player:' It look's like it... *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Ahhh. Maybe it's a good time now. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Remember that orb? *'Player:' Yes... *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Well, there is something wrong with it... *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Lord Kar'loriora:' It's less energic than it is in your hands. I think it has bound to you. *'Player:' Bound to me? *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Yes. Here I give you the orb. Let's see what will happen. Lord Kar'loriora hand's you the orb. Cutscene plays. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Zamorak the tower is finished. *'Zamorak:' Good! And, how did Armadyl react? *'Lord Nigromantii:' Armadyl did attacked us using his aviantese. Though they where no match for your rangers. *'Zamorak:' You have plenty of runestones I see? *'Lord Nigromantii:' Yes. Now I need teachers and members of the tower. *'Zamorak:' Well, you can be the teacher of the necromancer faction. I know some elemental creature's that can do the other factions. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Thank you. Cutscene ends. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' ... Nothing happened. *'Player:' No... I saw Zamorak and Lord Nigromantii... *'Lord Kar'loriora:' What did they do? *'Player:' They where talking. About that tower. Armadyl did attacked them but he was no match for Zamorak's rangers. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Quickly, I sense someone coming. Give me back the orb. You give the orb back. *'Gannicus:' Heh. This time I am second and you are first. *'Mruler:' Third again? This is already my third time being third! And I say 3 times Third... I guess 3 is my lucky number. *'Gannicus:' Heh. Others come. *'Lord Kar'loriora:' Seems like we are complete! Other godian part *'Mruler:' Psst. Player, do you have protect from magic on? *'Player:' Yes... *'Mruler:' Then steal the orb. NOW! Cutscene plays *'Lord Kar'loriora:' What are you doing! MY ORB! *'Lord Nigromantii:' You four are chosen to be the teacher. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Each of you will teach one human. How to use the most powerful forms of magic. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Each of you must write in a journal. *'Terraedor:' Awww... *'Lord Nigromantii:' I expect that you only train the strongest of magicans. Treat you pupils with respect. *'Ignis:' ... *'Lord Nigromantii:' And the greatest teacher of them all, will be rewarded. *'Congelo:' Yes! *'Lord Nigromantii:' Please, all be quiet. *'Wendigo:' Ok. *'Lord Nigromantii:' At the end of each week, I will look to your pupils. Cutscene ends. *'Gannicus:' Urg. *'Mruler:' Urg. *'Player:' Where am I? *'Gannicus:' Karamja. Quickly, give us some food. Give them some food. Any kind of food does work. *'Mruler:' Thank you! *'Gannicus:' Thank you! *'Gannicus:' My Amulet of glory brought me here. *'Gannicus:' But they can trace us. Because of the amulet. You touch the orb by accident *'Lord Nigromantii:' Zamorak, Char. What are you doing here? *'Char:' The great lord did sent us fight Seren's troops in the west. *'Zamorak:' So we did go to this tower to be there faster. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Char. Please don't tell Zaros about this tower. It's an surprise. *'Char:' I know. Zamorak did told me already. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Good luck with your mission. Oh, do you want your archers back, Zamorak? *'Zamorak:' Yes, they might be a good choice to use against those elves. You lose the grip over the orb *'Player:' Where are we? *'Gannicus:' What's with that orb and you? You where knockout for another 30 minutes! *'Mruler:' Let me take it. Oh, and we are at castle wars. *'Player:' I saw Zamorak Char and the one that orb belongs too. It was before Zamorak's betrayal. *'Mruler:' Hmmm. Looking in the past, while we deal with these problems? *'Gannicus:' Oh no, that's that zombie again! *'Zombie:' Huhhhhh... *'Player:' Wait. I know that Zombie. That's the death body of someone who I fought before. *'Player:' I thought Lord Kar'loriora did killed him. *'Mruler:' I will use my Rampage ability. Raarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh! The zombie uses his dragon scimitar to hit Mruler. Mruler let the orb fall. *'Zaros:' Good that you came. Char is death. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Master! Really?! *'Zaros:' Zamorak told me. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Master, do you agree that I take some air. Outside? *'Zaros:' Yes. Lord Nigromantii goes outside. This is clearly Zaros castle. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Char... Did she failed that mission with the elves? I never expected her to do. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Char and I where good friends. Though we didn't spoke each other much lately due that tower... But Char and I had done great things. *'Lord Nigromantii:' What's that? *'Lord Nigromantii:' ... *'Lord Nigromantii:' ... It is looking like bug's... *'Lord Nigromantii:' ...! *'Lord Nigromantii:' OH NO! *'Lord Nigromantii:' Zaros! *'Zaros:' Yes? *'Lord Nigromantii:' There is an army coming here. They already attacked a part of the city. *'Zaros:' Just when I did send Nex, Azzanadra and Zamorak on a mission. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Zamorak is leading that army. *'Zaros:' No... Bodyguard's quickly! *'Lord Nigromantii:' I will try to hold them off. Lord Nigrmantii walk's outside and encounter Zamorak. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Zamorak. Why are you doing this? Lord Nigromantii summons a army of undead *'Lord Nigromantii:' I WILL NOT LET YOU PASS!!! Zamorak and Lord Nigromantii are fighting. Though, using the power of the staff of Armadyl, Lord Nigromantii is soon defeated. *'Zamorak:' ... Lord Nigromantii appears to be Knockout but eventually he come's up again. Lord Nigromantii run's to the castle. He encounters Zemouregal and Hazeel. *'Zemouregal:' Look who we have here... *'Hazeel:' ... *'Lord Nigromantii:' RAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Lord Nigromantii unleashes an unbelievable strong attack. The Mahjarrat are overwhelmed. Some archers attack Nigromantii in the back. Hitting him. He awakes some undead to kill them. He comes at a door. Thammaron is blocking the door. *'Thammaron:' Heh, you are to late. *'Lord Nigromantii:' RAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! *'Thammaron:' Argh! He opens the door. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Noo... Zamorak and Zaros are both pierced by the Staff of Armadyl. *'Lord Nigromantii:' ZAMORAK! DIE! *'Zamorak:' You are to late! Lord Nigromantii shoot's an incredibly strong spell on Zamorak, but Zamorak can easily stop it. Zamorak then teleports away. *'Lord Nigromantii:' Zaros... *'Zaros:' Urg! You lose the grip over the orb *'Mruler:' Quickly. Use the bank to get the stuff you need for the Zombie. We must kill that one. Zamorakian part Category:Rework